


Hell is blue

by ManOfMedan15



Category: Breaking Bad, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfMedan15/pseuds/ManOfMedan15
Summary: After Angel dust steals a stash of drugs, three men come to the hotel to get there money back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. You know his name

The door to Valentino's office opens and three sinners step inside, a goat wearing a fedora, sunglasses, green dress shirt, and brown kakis. A chicken wearing a well-tailored blue tuxedo and a coyote wearing a leather jacket, t-shirt, and jeans.

"Who the fuck are you?" Val said surprised

The goat pulled up a chair and sat down, "One of your workers has stolen from me... I want to know who it was and where they are" the goat said in a deep and slightly raspy voice.

"Well a description would help" Val replied annoyed

The coyote spoke up "Tall, brightly colored, gold tooth, fag voice... ring any bells polilla?"

Val stood up angrily, "Goddammit Angel!" Val shouted

Val sat back down and continued "The worker's name is angel dust, one of my most profitable workers. He's been stayin' in this place called the happy hotel for a few weeks... you'll find him there"

The goat got up to leave but Val asked him "just who the fuck are you people, walking in here like that?"

The goat looked back at the moth and said "I'm pretty sure you already know who I am"

. . .

The three sinners from before arrived at the hotel and began to walk to the door

(meanwhile inside)

"Angel you can't keep sneaking out to get drugs, the whole point of this hotel is to make you a better person," Charlie said

Angel replied with "But I've been so good, don't I deserve a little reward"

There was a knock at the hotel door

Niffty ran up to the door "Hello, can I help you" she asked

"Yes you can, does a man by the name of Angel dust live here?" the bloodhound asked

"Yes he does, and who are you?"

The goat took off his sunglasses and said only one word.

"Heisenberg"


	2. We don't make garbage

The three sinners approach Angel dust, who was smoking at the bar

"Whadya want? A blowjob or somethin' else" Angel asked mockingly

"We want $60,000 for the two pounds of meth you stole from me and my associates," Heisenberg said

Angel looked shocked for a moment, but then he remembered. "Oh Yeah, the bags full of blue rocks! And what's it the bag, more drugs for wittle' ol' me?"

Heisenberg pulled out a piece of the stuff in the bag, he held it out towards angel

"This isn't meth, its fulminated mercury"

"It's what?"

The goat looked at Angel for a moment and threw the mercury at the ground

KA-BOOM

There was soot and smoke everywhere in the lobby. Heisenberg looked towards the chicken, "Gus, would you please?"

"it would be a pleasure" the chicken replied

The chicken pulled out a box cutter, grabbed Angel by the neck, and was just about to kill angel when they heard a loud demonic voice.

"STOP!" the voice said, it was Alastor. He tossed a bag of money towards the coyote. "There's your money and the rocks, now may I please see you to the door?" Al asked

"Tuco, see if it all there."

Heisenberg slowly approached Alastor, "I've heard of you... what do they call you? _The Radio Demon."_

Alastor's eyes flared up, the sound of static could be heard. "You know it's rude to barge in unannounced like that?"

The coyote picked up the bag and looked inside. "Yup, s'all there," Tuco said

Gus dropped Angel dust on the floor, who began to cough

Charlie began to get angry, who were these people to trash her hotel and threaten her friend

"You're so cruel!" Charlie cried out, "How dare you come in here, one of the only good places in hell and demand money from my friend because he stole some of that garbage that you make!"

The goat looked to Charlie, strode up to her, and grabbed her by the neck.

Vaggie tried to rescue her but Tuco pulled out a gun and pointed it at her to keep her still

Heisenberg growled, "We do not make garbage, we make the most chemically pure form of meth in the entire drug market, the drug industry would go belly up if it weren't for us! $30,000 per pound, 200 pounds per week. That's $6,000,000 per week, we have an empire and what do you have? A shitty hotel." Heisenberg dropped Charlie, Vaggie ran over to her to make sure she was ok.

The goat looked down at both of them, "I want you to say my name"

Vaggie looked up, she was scared for her and for Charlie. "...your Heisenberg..."

"Your god damn right."

The three walked out the door, and back to their car.

Tuco started the car, "Let's head to the studio, we need a delivery to make."

"Where to?" Heisenberg asked.

"Back to Valentino."


	3. Just basic chemistry

The three sinners were at the porn studio penthouse with Val, Velvet and Vox having the time of their lives, except Heisenberg and Gus who don't smoke their own stash. Tuco was a different story, "So *cough* how do you make this stuff? I know Escobar couldn't make something this good" Val said

"Mr. Escobar makes cocaine, we make meth." Gus responded

Val looked to Heisenberg, "so how'd it go with Angel dust?" Val asked

Tuco was quick to respond, "*cough* *cough* gayest man I've ever met, and he's a man? He looked like a puta in Guanajuato."

Vox chimed in, "I'm willing to bet that Velvet is a bigger slut than Angel."

"I HEARD THAT!" Velvet yelled as everyone began too laugh

"Ya know, I know a few people who would pay for crates of this stuff." Val said, gesturing towards the meth

Heisenberg had a smirk of greed and glee on his face, "can you tell us who?"

"They run an assassination company in imp city or something? I.M.P I think, I used them to take out my cousin."

"*cough *cough* so imp city it is, lets stop by and get the meth first."

"But before you go, if theres any thing I can do for ya, let me know" Val offered

"I think we can handle it by ourselves" Heisenberg responded

*later at the meth lab*

Their car pulled up outside the meth lab and they began to walk to the door. Heisenberg noticed a few teens dealing in a nearby alleyway

Heisenberg looked toward Gus and Tuco, "you two go inside, I'll be there in a minute."

He began to walk towards the kids 

"You can't be here." Heisenberg said

The teens began to laugh, one of them (an imp) looked to Heisenberg. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it." The imp said mockingly

The teen pulled out a switch blade and put it to Heisenberg's face "Do you even know who the FUCK your talking too mother fucker?" the imp asked

Heisenberg responded, "I could ask you the exact same thing."

Heisenberg suddenly took the imp's blade and stabbed him in the arm. The imp screamed in pain and backed into the wall.

Heisenberg slowly walked up to the imp and looked him in the eyes

"Stay out of my territory" the bloodhound said in a deep and threatening voice.

Heisenberg turned and walked away like the badass he is.


	4. The Empire Buisness

Heisenberg, Gus and Tuco approached the secretary of the I.M.P building, she was texting on her phone and didnt notice the three standing there until Heisenberg spoke up. "Excuse us ma'am"

The hellhound was irritated, "What?" she asked in a bratty tone

"Were here to speak with your boss about a business deal, can we see him."

The hellhound gestured to the office door, "Sure go ahead, couldn't give less of a fuck if I wanted too."

Three walked into the office, "Are you the founder?" Heisenberg asked.

"Yes, I'm Blitzo but the O is silent, now who do you want us to kill? An ex-employee or-"

Heisenberg cut him off, "Were not here because we want you to kill someone. Were here to offer you something." 

The Imp looked confused for a moment until Heisenberg put a briefcase on the desk and opened it.

"What is this?" Blitzo asked

"Crystalized Methamphetamine" Heisenberg replied

"Huh?"

"*sigh* meth"

"Then why is it blue?" Blitzo asked

"This is the most chemically pure form of meth in hell, 99.1% pure. Taking a gram of Blue sky would be the equivalent of smoking an entire crates worth of regular meth... go ahead try it."

Blitzo opened a drawer and grabbed a smoking pipe from it, he put the meth in, summoned a small ball of fire from his finger to light it and inhaled. He became motionless for a few seconds until he yelled

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT IS SOME GOOD STUFF!" Blitzo sat down. "how much ya want?"

Two more imps and the hellhound stormed in. 

"WHATS GOING ON IN HERE!?" one of them said

Blitzo waved at them, "Oh hey guys, I'd like you to meet one of our new business partners-" Blitzo whispered to Heisenberg, "uh what was your name?"

"Heisenberg" The bloodhound responded

"Heisenberg" Blitzo resumed, "This guy makes the strongest meth I have ever done"

The hellhound picked up a piece of the meth and crushed it.

Tuco looked over at Loona, "Ey, consider it a dog treat" 

Loona looked to Tuco and growled.

Tuco put his Hands up to his shoulders, "Hey chill loba, it's just a joke"

Loona looked back at the meth and snorted it, she suddenly gets a jolt of energy and jumps out of the window.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Gus asked

"Oh she'll be fine. I can't say the same for the guy she's mauling right now though" Blitzo responded, "But anyway how much?"

"$30,000 per pound" Heisenberg said

"DEAL!" Blitzo said as he shook Heisenberg's hand

(later at the meth lab)

The three enter through the door and are greeted by a polar bear.

"You've been out for while Walt, also heard ya stabbed a kid... brutal" the bear said

"Good to see you too Mike" Walt responded

"How'd the deal go" Mike asked

"Well a sexy hellhound almost bit my neck off, then she took a hit and jumped out the fucking window... so I'd say it went well" Tuco said

"Well there not respected for nothing" 

A meth cook ran up to them

"Boss, we found someone snoopin around out back. We got em tied up in the basment and-"

The cook was interrupted by Gus making his way to the basment, box cutter in hand.


	5. I want answers

Gus pulls up a chair to sit down in front of the man his cooks had captured, one of the teens Walt had confronted, a hellhound with yellow eyes.

Gus looked at the teen who was tied to a chair, "A cachorro lisiado, is that the reputation you want to leave behind." Gus said

The hellhound stayed silent.

"What were you doing outside of our lab?" Gus asked

The hellhound stayed silent

Gus slowly released the blade from the box cutter, "Last chance to say something perro."

The hellhound stayed silent

(Meanwhile upstairs)

A car pulled up in front of the lab, the rest of the teens. They had baseball bats, knives and brass knuckles.

The imp that was stabbed by Heisenberg pounded on the door

"OPEN UP OLD MAN! WE'VE GOT UNFINISHED BUISNESS!" The imp yelled

A polar bear answered opened the big metal door of the meth lab. "What?" The bear asked

"WHERES THE BLOODHOUND! HE HAS MY FRIEND!" The imp shouted at the bear

Heisenberg appears from around the door.

"Your friend was trespassing on my property, He's in the basement with Gus right now in fact." Heisenberg said mockingly 

Another imp tried to charge inside, but Mike grabbed his head around his hands and squeezed until the head was crushed

Mike looked towards the rest of them, "Who's next." He asked

"Mike." Heisenberg said, "Lead the one I stabbed to the basement."

Mike gestured towards the imp. "follow me."

The imp walked with mike to the basement, and the imp was horrified at what he saw. His friend, still tied to the chair had cuts all over his body but he was still alive and breathing, Gus was over at a nearby sink washing his hands.

Gus untied the hellhound from the chair, "Take your friend and go, and don't come back." Gus commanded


	6. An interview with a Druglord

666 news displays on the screen

"Good afternoon, I'm Katie Killjoy"

"And I'm Tom Trench" Tom looked over to Katie. "We have some very special guests today, right Katie?"

"We sure do Tom, today we have with us today Hell's most famous drug lord, Heisenberg! And his equally talented and intimating co-workers, Mike, Tuco and Gus!"

Everyone applauded

"Now, What made you want to go into the drug business?" Katie asked

"Well I was a drug lord when I was alive, worked with Tuco here for a few weeks, until my half brother Hank shot him, then got to working with Gus until I blew half of his face off. And as for why I made meth? I was chemistry teacher, and the meth I make is 99.1% pure, that's why its blue." Heisenberg explained.

"So what do you all do at the meth lab anyway?" Katie asked

"Well I'm the overseer and head cook, Gus is the distributer and Tuco and Mike are my body guards. Mike crushed a kids head when he tried to attack me." Heisenberg replied

"And might I ask how you figured out how to make this stuff?" Tom asked

Heisenberg looked at Tom "Well Tom, its all just basic che-"

BOOM!

An explosion busted a hole in the wall and three men in mafia like attire stepped through.

"NOBODY FUCKIN MOVE! HEISENBERGS COMIN WIT' US!" one of the goons yelled

Mike charged at the goons, punching one in the face so hard his eye was knocked out. The next goon tried to shoot Mike but he tore off the goon's arm and slammed him into the wall. He pounced on the last one and ripped out his throat with his mouth and began to eat parts of the goon. Mike stood back up wiping his mouth.

He turned around and said "Don't look at me like that, this is hell for cryin' outloud"

Tuco looked at one of the dead goons

"Wait... these are henroins guys." Tuco said

Heisenberg looked to Mike, "Get the car. Its time we visit an old friend."


	7. Explain yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while

Heisenberg, Tuco, Gus, and Mike were waiting in the middle of an abandoned street, two cars along with a limo pulled up on the other side. Goons stepped out of the cars and limo, along with Henroin. He approached Heisenberg with two henchmen.

"Why?" Heisenberg demanded.

"You nearly carved up my son," Henroin said.

"Your son stole from me."

"After you ripped him off!"

Heisenberg lowered his shades to look Henroin in the eyes, "You're acting like you care about him, but we all know you only care about money."

"Then I guess we have something in common... _Walter"_ Henroin taunted.

Heisenberg whirled around and punched Henroin in the face, his goons pointed their guns at him but stood down when Mike growled.

Tuco's phone buzzed with a text notification, "We got another dodger, boss," he said.

"Alright," Heisenberg said. "Let's go collect, then I want to make an example to everyone in hell."

Heisenberg motioned for everyone to get in the car, and they drove off towards the I.M.P

* * *

The I.M.P staff was all in the meeting room, discussing how to promote the business.

"Ok! billboards are off the table, commercials... I got nothing!" Blitzo said.

"We could promote ourselves on social media platforms-"

"LIKE PORNHUB! YOU'RE A GENIUS, MOXXIE!" Blitzo yelled, cutting Moxxie off.

There was a knock at the door of the meeting room, Millie walked over and opened it. Heisenberg, Gus, and Tuco all stepped in along with Mike.

"HEISENBERG! GREAT TO SEE YA' BUDDY! Say, you wouldn't have any-"

"Save it!" Mike demanded.

"Blitzo... last week you bought 3 shipments of Blue Sky... where's the money?" Heisenberg asked.

"Well... I don't have the money right now..." Blitzo laughed nervously.

Moxxie stood up and put his arm on Blitzo's shoulder, "Excuse me, Mister Heisenberg, while I have a quick discussion with my boss." Moxxie said as he led Blitzo inside of a storage closet.

"What do you mean you 'don't have the money?'" Moxxie asked.

"Ok, so I _maybe_ spent the money on gun accessories..." Blitzo responded. Moxxie grabbed the collar of Blitzo's shirt and pulled him in.

"Sir, Heisenberg is the very _LAST_ person in hell you want to fuck with! He's got money! power! connections! SOME OF HELL'S OVERLORDS BUY BLUE SKY, and they'll tell you the same thing."

"Mox' everything's going to be fine," Blitzo said as he stepped back out of the closet. Blitzo felt a large hit on his head and fell unconscious, the last things he saw was Mike locking Moxxie inside the closet, and Loona and Millie being ushered out with black bags over their heads. 

(A few hours later)

Octavia walked into the kitchen of her castle, her dad was playing the violin next to the window. 

"Hello, sweetie!" Stolas said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Octavia replied, rubbing her eyes.

"I want to let you know that some of the other princes are holding a ceremony for Lucifer's birthday next week, some of Hell's most powerful overlords will be there as well."

"How long will it be?"

"Only a few hours, and-"

Stolas was interrupted by Blitzo and Moxxie rushing in and towards Stolas.

"STOLAS!" Blitzo yelled, breathing heavily. "They took them! The cook! He sold us blue rocks! I didn't-"

Stolas slapped Blitzo across the face to calm him down, "Blitzy! Calm down, what happened?"

"He means Heisenberg, your majesty," Moxxie said.

Stolas seemed shocked, "...Heisenberg?"

Blitzo looked jumped up onto Stolas, grabbing his shirt collar. "They came and took them! Loona and Millie!"

"I see..." Stolas said with a serious face, "I have a plan, call who you can and tell them to meet us at the I.M.P HQ," 

"Dad, what's going on? Who's Heisenberg?" Octavia asked.

"We'll talk about this later sweetie, stay here!"

Stolas grabbed both of the imps and flew out of the window, towards the I.M.P building.


	8. I am the danger

Loona woke up in a dark room, or what she thought was a dark room. Her hands and feet were tied to a wooden chair with a bag over her head, the place smelled like rust. A man in a yellow hazmat suit and a gas mask took the bag off of her.

She saw Millie in a chair next to her, bloodied and bruised. 

"Looks like the dog's awake," said a figure in the corner. The figure walked toward Loona, revealing him to be Tuco.

"Listen, you may have heard stories about Heisenberg, some are true like the time he killed a bartender because his drink didn't have ice, others are bullshit like he has captured exterminators and uses them as slaves to make meth. But I'll tell you this... Heisenberg ALWAYS gets what he's owed."

Gus peaked his head down the stairs, "Tuco, it's time to go. Take the imp and leave the dog," He ordered.

Tuco began dragging Millie away when he turned to the man in that hazmat suit, "Watch her."

The man in the suit pinned Loona to the wall by her neck, she wanted to kill him but couldn't as he began groping her breast. She wanted to scream as the man in the suit started tearing her clothes off.

* * *

Blitzo, Moxxie, and Stolas were waiting inside the meeting room for Verosika and Vortex to get there. Moxxie was filling up duffel bags with cash for the ransom, while Blitzo was anxiously walking around the meeting table.

"Your majesty?" Moxxie asked, "What do you know about Heisenberg?"

The Owl looked down at the Imp, "He was a talented drug dealer, he sold drugs to provide for his family. Until he was shot while rescuing his partner."

They heard a car honking outside, Stolas grabbed the two imps and the money and dove into the open sunroof of the car. Verosika was sitting in shotgun while Tex was in the driver's seat, the car immediately sped off to the meeting point.

"Blitzo... you fucked up!" Verosika said.

"I know, I KNOW! We didn't think and we messed up," Blitzo replied.

" _You_ messed up sir, the only reason Millie and Loona got taken was because of YOUR IGNORANCE!" Moxxie yelled, annoyed.

"Both of you, shut up!" Tex yelled. "Now, when we get there let me do the talking."

"Why? You've met this guy before?" Blitzo asked.

"I was caught selling drugs in his territory, got shot in the eye."

"Yikes."

"How long 'til we get there?" Verosika asked.

"A few hours," He replied.

(A few hours later)

It was around 9:00 pm when Tex parked the car in the middle of the desert, he saw Heisenberg and his cronies waiting for them.

"Is that them?" Verosika asked.

"Yup," Tex replied.

The gang got out of the car and began walking, with Tex holding the money. When they faced Heisenberg, he stared at Tex for a short while, until Mike interrupted.

"The money!" He snarled. 

Tex tossed the bag and Tuco when to the back of the car, Heisenberg looked back at Tex. "I remember you," he said. "I remember when you were selling that _cheap_ garbage behind that old warehouse, Mike's always been a good shot."

Tuco returned, dragging Millie by the shoulders and tossing her onto the ground. "MILLIE!" Moxxie shouted in relief. He picked up his wife and began carrying her back to the car. 

"What about the other?" Blitzo said as he pulled out his flintlock, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAU-" Blitzo was interrupted by a loud bang and a sharp pain in his hand. He fell to his knees, Mike was holding a smoking Deagle in his hand.

"Told you," Heisenberg taunted. 

Heisenberg and the others began walking to their car and drove off into the distance. 


End file.
